wdfefandomcom-20200213-history
WWE Roadblock
|} WWE Roadblock Main Show: 'We are live from Toronto, Ontario, Canada as Michael Cole welcomes us to WWE Roadbloack. ' 'We go to the ring and out comes The New Day to a huge reception. Xavier Woods has a question for Toronto: what do they see when they see the New Day? He says they should see the power positivity. Hips that do not lie. His girl Franchesca 2. And most importantly - the WWE World Tag Team Champions. Kofi says this is all because they eat Booty-O-Cereal. They reveal an actual Booty O's cereal box. Big E drops his knees talking like a kid insulting Alberto Del Rio, BNB and Sheamus. They add they couldn't think of anything for Rusev. Toronto starts a "BOOTY O'S" chant.' '1) After the match, The New Day celebrates in the ring as Sheamus and BNB recover on the ramp.' 'Backstage, Paul Heyman introduces himself and is here tonight in Toronto as the new capital for Suplex City. He talks about trying to warn Bray Wyatt and The Wyatt Family about the beast, Brock Lesnar.' We go to commercial. 'Back from the break and out comes Chris Jericho. He tells Toronto to shut up. "You had your chance to chant for me for months and months and instead you chanted for AJ Styles." A loud "AJ STYLES" chant breaks out. Jericho tells Toronto to go to hell. "Typical Canadians. Always a little step behind the rest of the world. Always playing catch up." He said the sad thing is he is the greatest icon coming out of this country. A "WE WANT BRET" chant breaks out. Jericho said you are never getting Bret again. He adds he is ashamed to be Canadian. "So much so that I moved from this country years ago and it was the smartest move I ever made." Jericho said he moved from Canada because it stinks, literally. He said Canada stinks and Toronto is the anus. A loud "ASSHOLE" chant breaks out. Jericho said they love to cheer for the flavor of the month. He brings up how Jack Swagger was the flavor of the month at one point. Jericho said he is the only thing that matters in WWE because he's "the best in the world at what I do."' '2) After the match, Chris Jericho leaves the ring as JBL starts a "You still go it" chant at the commentary table. We go to replays.' We go to commercial. 'Backstage, Greg Hamilton is with Natalya. Natalya says she is dedicating her match tonight to Bret Hart. She said a win tonight gets her that closer to the WWE Divas Championship. Charlotte walks up laughing saying tonight is a warm up for her WrestleMania match. Natalya tells her to put the title on the line. Charlotte says no way. Natalya says her uncles were right about the Flair's - they are all cowards. Charlotte accepts the challenge.' We go to commercial. '5) After the match, Otunga celebrates in the ring like he won the match on his own. The Social Outcasts circle the ring as Andersen and Ziggler go up the ramp. The crowd cheers as Otunga begs for surrender. Axel attacks first as the others follow. They hit their finishers on Otunga as the crowd cheers them on. Slater says they are trending right now as they celebrate in the ring.' We go to commercial. '7) After the match, we see a shot of Bray Wyatt backing up the entrance ramp as Brock Lesnar smiles. Lesnar leaves the ring and starts heading towards Wyatt. Wyatt heads to the back as Lesnar and Paul Heyman walk up the ramp.' We go to commercial. '8) After the match, Triple H struggles to his feet as Ambrose recovers in the ring.' We go to credits.